ShieldPool
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Naofumi fue traicionado y trataron de matarlo, pero no lo lograron. y como saben lo que no te mata solo te vuelve mas cabrón, o eso es lo que piensa el héroe ahora que piensa salvar y conquistar no el reino, sino todo el mundo, en base a comida chatarra, idols y destrucción.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo fic.**

**Sé que he desaparecido, he estado de vacaciones y me decía que iba a escribir pero no podía, simplemente quería desconectarme de todo.**

**Y cuando dije que iba a escribir en el ómnibus de venida, simplemente era un dolor de cabeza.**

**Esa es la razón por la cual publique esto que tenía guardado y no una actualización ni el especial de San Valentín que tenía.**

**Eso y que tengo juegos nuevos para mi PS, Bloodborne y Dark Souls Remaster.**

**Estoy como TheDevilPY en caso de que me busquen para jugar.**

**Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado vamos por la razón de que estén aquí. Este fic.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en los albores de las primeras edades que de otro mundo llegaron las olas. Incontables cantidades de monstruos y seres de la oscuridad que salieron del mismo infierno con el fin de acabar con el mundo.

Fue entonces que llegaron los cuatro héroes de otro mundo.

El héroe de la Espada, un guerrero fiel y leal a su palabra.

El héroe de la Lanza, un hombre que busca la libertad.

El héroe del Arco, aquel que da la vida por los demás.

Y finalmente, El héroe del Escudo, un hombre que juro joder a todos con su poder…

Esa fue la primera vez que ellos 4 juntaron al mundo entero para ir contra las olas...

A ver, a ver, ¿qué paso?

Ejem...

El héroe del escudo que con sus brazotes, su cara hermosa, sus seductores labios, y ese tremendo paquete que quisiera...

¿Quién demonios está cambiando la introducción de la historia?

-Fui yo.- Dijo Naofumi vistiendo un equipo verde junto con una máscara de color verde con dos manchas negras y ojos blancos.

Este estaba en una máquina de escribir con la cual estaba cambiando el curso de la historia... literalmente.

\- Y así, después de todas sus penurias, el héroe del escudo levanto la Excaliba de Saber con su amado Harem de chicas monstruo en el fondo...- Dijo mientras escribía en la máquina con claros delirios.

[La historia no va a así...]

{Si, si va. Así la está escribiendo el}

[Lo que un retardado escriba no quiere decir que sea Cannon]

{Pero así es más divertido}

[Ponerle helado a una hamburguesa con queso no la hace más genial, porque si]

{Eso suena delicioso}

[Así es como suena la diarrea]

-(Chicos... ¿Pueden callarse?)- Pensó Naofumi.

[Lo siento]

[Sorry]

Naofumi asintió antes de comenzar a relatar su historia.

* * *

El cielo estaba cubierto por grises nubes las cuales amenazaban con tragarse toda la luz del reino, pronto lloverá, por ahora una leve llovizna le hace de heraldo mientras las nubes se vuelven negras.

En medio de un bosque, se estaba llevando a cabo una persecución.

Un joven de piel blanca, de pelo negro y ropas verdes, acompañado de un escudo blanco con una gema verde en ella, estaba siendo perseguido por un crimen que no cometió.

Su nombre es Naofumi Iwatani, un joven adulto normal que fue invocado a un mundo de fantasía para defenderlo de unas llamadas "Olas".

Eventos donde una fisura es abierta y pasan un ejército de monstruos para destruir todo a su paso, con el único objetivo de conquistarlo todo, donde los 4 héroes deberían pelear para detenerla.

Pero este reino solo deseaba a 3 de estos héroes mientras que el cuarto, el del escudo, era visto como una basura, y había muchos otros que no escatimarían en gastos para deshacerse de él.

Y esto fue exactamente lo que paso.

-(Debió haber sido esa perra).- Pensó Naofumi con los dientes apretados mientras se ocultaba tras un árbol y sujetaba su brazo derecho.

Lo habían herido.

Había logrado escapar de varias flechas y cuchillos arrojadizos que le lanzaron, mas algunos habían logrado darle, es una suerte que el escaso equipo que portaba le protegía sus órganos vitales.

Naofumi quito de su espalda uno de estos cuchillos con un gruñido.

-Esta envenenada.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver el arma.

No podía estar con seguridad si era un veneno letal o era simplemente algo para adormecerlo, sea lo que sea, estaba actuando rápido, sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse.

Cambio al escudo que le permitía una mayor efectividad de los medicamentos y saco de su bolsillo unas plantas que había comprado al boticario de la ciudad, no pudo reconocer muchas de las plantas que había allí, pero le habían dicho que eran ideales para los soldados en batalla.

Naofumi se las metió en la boca sin dudar y comenzó a masticarlas con rapidez, al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir como el dolor de sus heridas comenzaba a menguar.

-Te encontré...

El japonés abrió los ojos y rápidamente esquivó un cuchillo que iba directamente hacia su cabeza, este se clavó con en la corteza del árbol a varios centímetros, sin duda era tirar a matar.

Naofumi rápidamente siguió corriendo, no podía desperdiciar ni un mísero segundo.

Pero lamentablemente, no le quedaba mucho terreno.

El había sido deliberadamente guiado a esta zona por una sola razón... un barranco.

Naofumi se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, los cuales no eran muchos, no se había dado cuenta del olor de la sal marina por la lluvia.

-¡GAH!

El pelinegro grito cuando otro de esos cuchillos se le había enterrado en el hombro, rápidamente sacó más de ese racimo de plantas y lo mastico.

Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, el veneno había comenzado a surtir efecto, las plantas poco o nada ayudaban.

-Vaya, vaya...

El japonés abrió los ojos mientras que sus dientes se presionaban tanto que casi podrían romperse entre sí, solo había una persona que podía hablarle de esa forma y que le genere tanta ira.

Caminando con un paso confiado, vistiendo una armadura de plateada que dejaba sus hombros expuestos que complementaban su pelo rojizo y un aire de señorita.

A Naofumi, todo esto le daba ganas de vomitar.

-Maldita perra.- Gruño.

Malty Melromarc, era su verdadero nombre, ella era la princesa de este reino y quien había robado e inculpado de violación al héroe del escudo. Detrás de ellas sus muchos esbirros se hicieron presentes como la mosca a la mierda.

-Esas no son palabras que diría un héroe.- Dijo ella mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano ocultando una descarada sonrisa.

El héroe del escudo gruño, pero se mantuvo quieto antes de escupir las plantas y comer otro racimo, era el tercero, era lo único que estaba combatiendo el veneno en su sistema.

Estaba sudando y la ropa le pesaba demasiado... ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener tanto sueño?

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, las plantas no solo combatían su dolor, lo estaban drogando, tenían un efecto adormecedor.

Quizás haya sido por eso que no pudo cubrirse cuando la princesa le lanzó un hechizo de un potente chorro de agua.

Solo en ese preciso momento, el héroe del escudo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, mientras caía al vacío, directamente hacia el mar embravecido, lo último que vio fue a esa maldita perra reírse de su desgracia.

-¡Healer Shield!.- Grito Naofumi antes de que sus palabras sean tragadas por el océano.

Desde arriba del desfiladero, Malty sonreía triunfal.

Mientras tanto, Naofumi trataba como podía para salir a flote, pero su ropa pesada, la armadura y el mar mismo no le daban el más mínimo descanso.

Lo único que lo ayudaba era un escudo que había desbloqueado hace poco, un escudo pequeño con forma redondeada y con el borde plateado, el centro era verde con la joya en el centro.

Este le permitía curarse más rápido de lo normal, pero no podía defender casi nada.

-¡Puah!

Las olas comenzaron a crecer y a ser más agresivas, él estaba en el peor lugar, cerca de rocas afiladas.

La desesperación estaba cada vez más cerca para Naofumi que trataba de tomar aire, pero la fuerza se le estaba agotando, desde hace rato ya había consumido su impulso de adrenalina.

Por lo que quedó completamente indefenso cuando una ola lo lanzó contra las piedras haciendo que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

¿Que era esta sensación de plenitud?

¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz?

¿Era esto el estar muerto?

[No estás muerto, a lo sumo estas inconsciente]

{No podemos decir lo mismo de tu estado mental, hermano. Esta vez literalmente sacamos la casa por la ventana}

[No creo que eso aplique aqui]

\- (No puede ser, incluso en la muerte me atormentan mis demonios y traumas de la niñez).- Pensó Naofumi.

{Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera tan malo. Nos divertimos mucho, fueron buenos tiempos}

[No, no lo fueron. Solo crees que fueron buenas ya que el doblaje de España era lo único que teníamos para ver anime]

{¿Y qué? Me gusta su doblaje}

[Es que te acostumbraste a decir Tío todas las noches]

-(Oigan, si saben que compartimos un cuerpo, ¿no?)

{Mierda}

[Tiene razón]

-(¿Saben que le paso a mi cuerpo?)

[Oh, eso es fácil. Te rompías, te regenerabas y repetías el proceso.]

{Ósea, estas vivo. Pero algo jodido}

-(Jodido... ¿Como?)

[¿Recuerdas las plantas que masticabas para disminuir el dolor?]

-(Si, ¿Que con eso?)

{No eran cultivos de lavanda, si no de la banda XDxdxdxd}

[Uno de los principales ingredientes fue la cannabis, la cual, en conjunto con otras sustancias de tu sistema, jodieron tu cerebro... es por eso que puedes oírnos]

{Bienvenido a la esquizofrenia, los chistes malos, bromas crueles están a la orden del día}

-(Oh...)- Pensó Naofumi.- (¿Y mi aparato funciona?)

[Esa es la única cabeza que sigue en correcto funcionamiento]

-(Chido).

{Es una lástima que no pudiste usarla en esa perra}

[De verdad que era una perra]

-(Yo estoy seguro de que no era virgen).- Pensó.- (Aunque la verdad estoy más molesto por no haber sido invocado en el reino de las personas animales)

[¿Te gustan las chicas monstruo?]

{Es más fácil preguntar a quien no le gustan}

[Tiene razón]

-(Nos estamos desviando del tema).

{¿Cuál era el tema?}

[Eh... salvar el mundo?]

-(Oh, sí. Ese tema).- Pensó.- (¿Debería hacerlo?)

[Yo creo que sí]

{Y verte genial en el proceso}

-(Buen punto).- Pensó.- (Pero no tengo dinero)

[Piensa... ¿Qué le faltaba a la sociedad medieval?]

{¿Prostitutas?}

[Esas ya existían]

{¿Pizza?}

[Tampoco]

-(Porno).- Pensó

[¿Que?]

{¿Que?}

Naofumi abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que estaba en una especie de cueva, había sido arrastrado por las corrientes oceánicas hasta este lugar, pudo ver por la boca de la cueva el lugar donde había caído, no estaba muy lejos.

Naofumi se dio vuelta y se recostó boca arriba, una leve risa comenzó a escapar de su garganta.

Esta comenzó a resonar con el eco de la cueva, la cual estaba llena de cristales azules muy valiosos, los cuales podrían darle mucho dinero.

La risa del japonés comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que casi le dolía reír.

Rápidamente se levantó y se quitó la arena de los calzones y del resto de su cuerpo, estos cristales, más su retorcida inteligencia servirán para poder crear algo totalmente único, algo nunca antes visto en este reino.

Una sociedad consumista donde él sea el único ofertante para satisfacer sus nuevas demandas.

-¡Muajajajaja!- Rio Naofumi.

[Muajajajaja]

{Muajajajajaja}

-¡¿Por qué nos reímos?!- Pregunto

[NPI]

-¿NPI?- Pregunto Naofumi.

{Ni Puta Idea}

-Tiene sentido.- Se dijo.

{Bien... ¿Qué es lo primero en nuestra lista?}

-Muy fácil, amigos míos... conseguir armas de fuego... y una loli.

[Esto se va a descontrolar]

Naofumi no se dejó intimidar por lo que dijo la voz en su cabeza y miró a través de la boca de la cueva, era el reino de Melromac, sin dudar apuntó a dicho lugar.

-Omae mou shindeiru.

* * *

**Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora.**

**Nuevamente disculpen por no actualizar mis historias, pero ya saben mis motivos.**

**Ahora, esto es algo que simplemente pensé también significa la vuelta de Dekupool, el cual ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos vemos la semana entrante.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW **

**SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS **

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

**Son como las 11 de la noche y he trabajado todo el día, así que estoy muy cansado por lo cual no contestare reviews.**

**Así que vamos al fic.**

* * *

El cerebro de Naofumi estaba tocado, aunque trastornado era la mejor palabra para su estado actual. Su personalidad había sufrido un cambio tremendo, así mismo como sus objetivos.

Antes estaba más que dispuesto a defender al reino de Merlomarc a este mundo, luego de su traición por este mismo reino llego a considerar la completa destrucción de este mundo, pero ahora...

Sigue considerando la completa destrucción de este mundo...

Pero no lo haría ya que este mundo tiene algo muy especial que no tenía su antiguo mundo...

Una sociedad completamente ignorante y escasa de avances tecnológicos las cuales el podría explotar para su completo beneficio.

Eso y chicas monstruo.

La verdad ahora que lo pone en perspectiva quizás sea más por la segunda cosa que por la primera.

{Pero dejando de lado esta "divertidísima" introducción... ¿Podemos comenzar con la historia?}

[Déjalo terminar]

Como sea...

Naofumi sabía que la mayoría del reino lo daría por muerto, en especial la iglesia de los 3 héroes, antes de su "muerte" había oído varias cosas sobre esta religión, cosas no muy favorables para su persona.

Por ahora necesitaba mantener un bajo perfil para luego sorprender a todos con la guardia baja y metérsela profundo a todos...

[Una daga en el corazón, una venganza, no es lo que se imaginan, marranos]

{Yo pensé que era...}

[No]

-(Cállense...)

El héroe del escudo negó con la cabeza para callar a esas voces ya que necesitaba un poco de concentración para el trabajo que estaba haciendo, como debía mantener un bajo perfil necesitaba un buen disfraz.

Poco o nada tenía en estos momentos, más que una capa verde, unas cuantas tiras de cuero extra, además de un pequeño kit de costura que había traído en su bolsillo el día en que llego a este mundo.

Había usado las pequeñas tijeras en su kit para cortar su capa verde y hacer una máscara además de algunas modificaciones para su traje.

Ahora tenía puesto una máscara verde con dos parches negros alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales había cubierto con una tela muy fina que no entorpeciera su visión, desde las palmas de sus manos hasta medio bíceps estaban cubiertos por unas tiras de cuero dejando sus dedos libres, su zona media estaba cubierta por una ligera protección de cuero que solo cubría sus puntos vitales, el atuendo se completaba con algunos detalles en verde con las hombreras y sus botas.

Bueno, el no había hecho esto completamente solo con lo que tenía, había sido asaltado por un bandido cuando salía de la cueva.

Fue apuñalado y golpeado.

Pero poco o nada le hizo a Naofumi el cual simplemente golpeo al sujeto con una piedra, antes de robarle todo lo que tenía, dejarlo atado y desnudo en la cueva con el trasero al aire.

Quizás debería haberle colocado algo de miel ahí, pero por ahora no era importante.

No solamente su mente ha sufrido una especie de cambio, si no su mismo escudo igual, de alguna manera tenía una especie de habilidad pasiva la cual regeneraba sus PS.

Estaba en una especie de constante curación, pero no tenía ni idea de los límites de esta, y por ahora no quería saberlos.

Esto podría considerarse "roto" en muchos juegos

Con su traje listo y una bolsa llena de piedras preciosas, además de las cosas que robó, no le llevo más de 4 horas llegar hasta el reino.

Logró escabullirse por la zona roja del reino en donde gracias al equipo que vestía nadie logró descubrirlo, su escudo mantenía una forma redonda y algo más pequeña, por lo cual pasaba desapercibido sería muy difícil que lo descubriesen.

Es en esta misma zona que logró vender sus cristales a un buen precio, o al menos fue un buen precio cuando amenazo a uno de los vendedores con un pedazo de hierro filoso.

En ese momento el tétanos iba a ser su mejor aliado.

Cuando había robado al bandido hiso lo posible por quedarse con la daga que lo había apuñalado, pero había sido completamente inútil. El sistema del escudo y de los héroes le había hecho imposible portar cualquier tipo de armas parecidas a la de los 3 héroes.

Pero ya lo resolvería dentro de poco, había conseguido mucho dinero por las piedras que había vendido, unas 16 monedas de oro.

Esto era más que suficiente para iniciar su diabólico plan y la razón de la cual estaba en este lugar actualmente, la casa del alquimista.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Alquimista-san.- Dijo Naofumi el cual tenía un pedazo de vidrio atrapado en su cabeza.

La razón de esto era simple, se había metido en la casa de dicho alquimista y lo había atado a una silla para hablar tranquilamente. Era obvio que este se había defendido, era un tipo listo, mas no uno de pelea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el alquimista de pelo negro corto con lentes el cual tenía un labio roto.

Ambos estaban en medio de su estudio el cual estaba totalmente patas arriba, con papeles y trozos de vidrio rotos.

-Si lo que quieres es dinero, nadie pagaría un rescate por mí.

Naofumi rio suavemente.

-No es eso lo que quiero, es más tú y yo seremos socios si es que aceptas mi propuesta.

El alquimista parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste esto?- Pregunto.- ¿No sería mejor simplemente hablar?

-Así sería si es que no hubieras intentado matar al rey.- Le contestó.- Hago esto para que veas lo lejos que estoy dispuesto a llegar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto con un tono cuidadoso el alquimista.

-Sé que trabajaste para el como el Alquimista Real, pero renunciaste.- Dijo el héroe.- Sé que lo odias... este lugar apesta a algunos venenos que conozco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el alquimista.

\- Quiero que construyas cosas para mí, ganaremos dinero y haremos que ese rey de mierda se arrastre como un gusano.

El alquimista sonrío.

-¿Que necesitas que haga?

El héroe extendió un papel antes de dibujar algo en él.

-Un arma.

* * *

La vida de los esclavos, si es que se le puede llamar así, era sumamente difícil y dura, muchas veces se pasan días sin comer o dormir y los abusos están a la orden del día.

Algunas veces si el amo era alguien levemente decente, te daba comida en raras ocasiones.

Rapthalia, una niña de pelo castaño con orejas y cola de Tanuki con ropas andrajosas lo sabía bien.

Su amo anterior era alguien que disfrutaba de infligir daño y sufrimiento a los demás, ella como una propiedad simplemente lo tuvo que aceptar.

Su mirada estaba perdida y triste, casi desprovista de vida.

Pero hay veces en que la vida te sorprende con cambios.

Pues en estos momentos, la pequeña niña estaba siendo llevada de la mano por un señor vestido con un extraño traje con una máscara verde hacia una herrería.

En menos de una hora este le había dado ropa nueva, la había alimentado con deliciosa comida y le había cortado el pelo. Sin duda era algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo... un toque gentil.

-Llegamos.- Dijo el héroe entrando a la armería junto con la niña.

-Bienvenidos.- Dijo el herrero en el fondo antes de levantar una ceja en confusión.

La tienda estaba llena de muchos estantes y otros pasadores de armas y armaduras, cada uno lleno de elementos hechos a mano por el dueño del local.

Un hombre fornido sin pelo en la cabeza además de su barba, vestido con un equipo de trabajo en el cual se notaba fácilmente el uso que le daba.

-¿Chico?- Pregunto el herrero algo inseguro al ver al sujeto entrar a su tienda, luego vio a la niña.- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Solo estoy formando mi equipo.- Respondió.

Naofumi había comprado a Rapthalia a un vendedor de esclavos, aunque la verdad no era esa su intención en un principio. Había tratado de meterse en el mercado negro de los juegos donde podría comprar buenos elementos a bajo precio.

Tuvo que pagar 3 monedas de plata por mearse en la lona del vendedor de esclavos ya que la confundió con el baño, terminó comprando a Rapthalia por el bien de la trama.

Ahora Naofumi le estaba entregando a la niña el arma con la que peleará y que había sido fabricada por su aliado el alquimista.

Una pistola.

La niña miro el pesado objeto entre sus manos, era como un rectángulo de hierro con un tubo y un mango, ella miro dentro del tubo antes de su amo apartara eso de su cara.

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso.- Le dijo.

La niña solo pudo aceptar antes de que su amo se alejara unos pasos antes de sacar de una de sus bolsas una pelota monstruosa.

-Quiero que lo mates.- Dijo Naofumi sosteniendo al monstruo frente a la niña.

Esta tembló pero a pesar de eso pudo preguntar.

-¿Como?

El héroe le respondió

-Solo apunta con el arma que te di y jala el gatillo.

Rapthalia miro nuevamente al objeto en sus manos antes de hacer lo que le había dicho, ella cerro los ojos antes de hacer lo que le dijo.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Un estrepitoso sonido salió del arma asustando a la chica y al dueño de la tienda, pero la niña había sufrido el retroceso del arma, solo el primer disparo le había dado al monstruo causando que explote.

La segunda bala había salió y rebotado por varias armas y armaduras hasta terminar en un pilar de madera muy cerca de la cabeza de herrero.

Pero la última bala...

**POP**

La bala le había dado a Naofumi justo entre los ojos.

El héroe del escudo se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de caer al piso totalmente tieso en un pequeño charco de la sangre que salía del agujero en su cabeza.

La niña soltó el arma de sus manos haciendo que esta caiga al piso, ella abrió los ojos con miedo mientras sus rodillas se volvían de gelatina.

Había asesinado a su mano por accidente, accidente o no, lo había hecho. La marca del esclavo pronto entraría en efecto y la mataría a ella.

-Ugggh.

Tanto la niña como el herrero vieron con miedo como el hombre de verde se levantaba lentamente mientras aún tenía el agujero en su cabeza.

Ahora la niña no sabía si tener miedo por la marca o por el hecho de que su amo era un zombi.

Este se acercó lentamente al mostrador antes de decir una sola palabra.

-...pinzas.

Esto basto para que el herrero le pasase unas pinzas algo finas, lo suficiente como para que cupieran dentro del agujero. Y eso es justamente lo que hiso el héroe del escudo, introducir la punta de las pinzas dentro de su cabeza para buscar la bala.

Pero mientras la pinza buscaba la bala, el metal rozó varias partes de la materia gris haciendo que de vez en cuando el japonés tuviera espasmos.

-I see a little silhouetto of a man.

Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango.- Comenzo a cantar.

[Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me]

{Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnificoooo}

Volvió a meter más profundo la pinza antes de dar un giro.

-I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

[You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation]

{Come on Barbie, let's go party!}

Hasta que finalmente llego a la bala y la saco de su cerebro.

-Eso no estuvo bien en muchos niveles.

El miro a la niña la cual la miraba asustada por lo que acababa de hacer y de como posiblemente iba a reaccionar.

Naofumi simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, pero hasta que seas mayor tienes prohibido usar armas de fuego.- Dijo simplemente.- (Nota mental, no darle armas de fuego a niños.)

Pero bueno, eso era lo de menos...

-Herrero, cuídala unas horas, tengo que comprar unas cosas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naofumi y Rapthalia estaban muy ocupados en su nuevo trabajo, o mejor dicho empresa.

El día de ayer, el héroe había salido a hacer unos contactos y a mover unos cuantos hilos, a forjarse una reputación, y lo había conseguido en un tiempo record.

ShieldPool es como se hacía llamar, no tenía idea de donde salía el nombre pero funcionaba.

Gracias a eso pudo comenzar las bases de su imperio.

-Un combo número 2, amo.- Dijo Rapthalia vestida con un delantal rosa junto con una bandeja.

Naofumi asintió antes de darles la vuelta a las hamburguesas.

-Sale un combo 2.

Es así como ShieldPool junto con Rapthalia y un nuevo aliado, comenzaron su nuevo emporio de comida.

ShieldDonald's

Es el nombre de la microempresa que vendía hamburguesas, papas fritas, aros de cebollas y demás.

-Más aros de cebolla.- Le pidió Naofumi a su nuevo aliado, el que sería los músculos del equipo.

Aquel que no podía llorar no importase cuantas cebollas cortase, la verdad esta fue la razón principal razón por la cual se les había unido.

-Ya voy.

En la parte de atrás del puesto de comida estaba preparando el pedido un hombre de mediana de edad de pelo negro vestido con un delantal el cual tenía el pelo largo y una gran barba.

Su nombre es Tarkus, y había estado buscando trabajo los últimos días, así cuando se le había ofrecido esta oportunidad no el rechazo.

El héroe tenía que admitir que tenía buena mano para la cocina a pesar de que no hablaba mucho.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil:Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo esta semana.**

**Bueno, he de decirlo la semana fue mala y no tuve casi oportunidad de escribir, solo quería dormir y meterme en un hoyo por un rato.**

**Pero lo bueno es que logre terminar este cap para hoy así que disfrútenlo.**

**Dejen comentario si quieren.**

* * *

-Quiero un combo 3, y rapido.

El día de Naofumi había sido bastante bueno en realidad, ya había sido 5 días desde que comenzó con el puesto de hamburguesa, y desde la mañana del sexto día había estado cocinando hamburguesas en un ambiente bastante agradable, incluso un juglar había solicitado ambientar el lugar con algo de música provista por su violín.

Lo dejó quedarse ya que comer comida recién hecha con un show de música en vivo era una buena combinación, el obtenía un público, el juglar animaba el ambiente y ambos generaban más ganancias, todos estaban felices y contentos.

Shieldpool fue tan lejos como para crear un combo para niños inspirado en su esclava y ayudante Rapthalia.

Una hamburguesa pequeña sonriente, con unas rodajas de papas crujientes como las orejas acompañadas de papas fritas y media manzana cortada como la cola de un mapache, un lindo combo.

Pero el ánimo del héroe del escudo se fue rápidamente a la mierda cuando en su pequeño puesto llegaron Motoyasu y Malty.

El de manera inconsciente apretó el mango de la espátula que sostenía, sería tan fácil y gratificante simplemente realizar una estocada con la espátula y atravesar su garganta.

Por qué podía, había aprendido a que debes tener la espátula afilada también.

-Claro señor.- Dijo Naofumi escondiendo perfectamente su instinto asesino, el cual no había hecho más que aumentar.

-Y un combo 4, con ensalada.- Dijo Malty al lado del rubio.

Motoyasu asintió y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas mientras esperaba su pedido junto la Perra que lo acompañaba siendo seguido por la estrecha mirada del héroe del escudo.

-¿Naofumi-sama?- Pregunto la pequeña Raphtalia.

-Shhh.- Dijo de pronto el joven colocando un dedo sobre sus cubiertos.- Hasta que se vayan esos clientes evita llamarme así, por favor, Raphi-chan.

La niña asintió antes de pararse de puntillas para ver sobre el mostrador a ambos comensales, de inmediato a ella le disgustaron.

-Cuida las papas, vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo el héroe para tomar ambas hamburguesas e ir al fondo del establecimiento.

Al cabo de algunos minutos...

-Aquí está su orden.- Dijo Raphtalia colocando una hamburguesa con aros de cebolla a un lado y una soda frente a Motoyasu, mientras que Malty tenía una hamburguesa de pollo con una ensalada.

-Gracias, pequeña.- Dijo Motoyasu intentando extender la mano para acariciar a la niña pero esta rápidamente lo rechazó.

-Por favor no lo haga.- Dijo ella indicando que no le gustaba que el intentase eso.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el rubio.

-No te disculpes, Motoyasu-sama.- Dijo Malty.- Servir a un héroe es más que suficiente recompensa para una demihumana.

Raphtalia a pesar de ser una niña inocente apretó los puños y los dientes, pero no dijo nada y sonrió dulcemente antes de tratar de salir de allí.

-Espera.- Dijo el héroe de la lanza.

-¿Que sucede, señor?- Le contestó la niña.

-Ese tipo, el que frie las hamburguesas.- Comenzó el héroe.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Motoyasu tenía que decir que los breves instantes en los que conversó con él le resaltaron... familiares, casi como si ya se hubiesen conocido en otros lugar.

Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

-Shieldpool, es lo único que se.- Dijo la niña.

Motoyasu luego de escuchar eso simplemente la dejó, claramente no quería tratar con el y prefirió concentrarse en su comida.

-Hmmm.- Dijo Malty comiendo ambas.- Esta delicioso.

El rubio le creyó y rápidamente comenzó a comer su propio plato, estaba delicioso sin duda.

Pero ambos tenían que comentar que la salsa estaba deliciosa, pero era algo cremosa, en especial la comida de Malty.

De vuelta en la cocina...

-¿Que les puso a su comida, Amo?- Preguntó la niña curiosa, ya que sabía que su contratista no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Fue solo una salsa especial.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño, pero lo más curioso era la revista que portaba bajo su brazo.

Pues en efecto, esta era la primera revista de todo este mundo, y fue producida por Shieldpool y un equipo de artistas a sus espaldas.

Esta revista no pasaba más de 19 hojas en total, haciendo que sea delgada, pero era el contenido lo importante, ya que en el frente se podía notar una especie de logo el cual es una especie de escudo inclinado del cual salía una cabeza de conejo.

PlayShield.

Era lo que tenía escrito en la tapa debajo del logo, siendo esta la primera revista para caballeros de este mundo, este era el primer número que en unos días sería producido en buenas cantidades.

Y Naofumi tenía que decir que cumplía su cometido, la salsa que le había dado al Héroe de la Lanza y a Perra era una prueba de ello.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

El dia de ayer...

-¡Caballeros!- Dijo Shieldpool.

Este se encontraba en una sala algo grande en la casa de su amigo el alquimista, en medio de un grupo de artistas y pintores los cuales tenían frente suyo un caballete con materiales de artes.

-¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí?- Pregunto un pintor, el más viejo y sabio de todos, él es el pintor real, el cual ha pintado los retratos de la familia Melromac desde hace más de 20 años.

Él no estaba aquí por gusto, en realidad estaba porque fue secuestrado.

-Me alegro que hayan preguntado.- Dijo Shieldpool mientras avanzaba al frente.- Están aquí porque están estancados.

-¡Ja!- Dijo uno con clara burla.- ¿Estancados? Estoy en la sima de mi carrera.

-¿Es eso cierto, Jimmy?- Preguntó Shieldpool acercándose al joven pintor prodigio el cual rápidamente perdió su tono de superioridad.

El héroe del escudo suspiró antes de hablar con sinceridad.

-Escúchenme, los he vigilado y estudiado a cada uno, a sus obras... todas están igual. - Habló con pesar.- Les robaron sus almas.

Los pintores quedaron callados al escuchar sus palabras.

-Todos han tenido que limitarse para poder cumplir las expectativas y deseos de los que los contratan, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que ustedes desean pintar?... ¿Acaso su musa los ha abandonado?

El héroe colocó su mano sobre una sábana que cubría algo que estaba en el centro de la sala, el nuevo objeto a ser estudiado.

-Pues eso ha quedado en el pasado.

Shieldpool lo quito revelando a una joven chica mitad gato, escasamente vestida.

-Nya~- Dijo ella antes de hacer una pose.

-Ohhh

-Wow

-¡Hermanos míos, yo vengo a entregarles la oportunidad de seguir sus verdaderos deseos, nosotros llevaremos el erotismo a un nuevo nivel, nosotros seremos la primera y única potencia que producirá este tipo de contenido!- Dijo Naofumi mientras levantaba su puño hacia los cielos como si se estuviese oponiendo a todo lo actual.-No les mentiré... no será fácil, y puede que muchos tengamos que hacer sacrificios... pero lo hacemos... ¡Por la causa!

-¡Por la causa!- Gritaron los pintores.

-¡Por el dinero!- Dijo Naofumi

-¡Por el dinero!

-¡Por las putas!

-¡Por las putas!

Naofumi levanto ambos puños al cielo mientras caia arrodillado al suelo.

-¡POR EL PORNO!

-¡POR EL PORNO!- Gritaron todos los pintores mientras agarraban todo lo que pudiesen usar para crear lo que sería el primer Doujinshi de este mundo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

La noche había caído en Melromac y casi todos se habían ido a dormir, todos excepto nuestro tonto favorito y su esbirro.

**{¿A quién llamas tonto?}**

**[Obviamente a nosotros]**

**{Si, pero ¿por qué?}**

**[De veras hay que decirlo siquiera?]**

**{Buen punto}**

-A callar.- Dijo Naofumi.

En estos momentos, el héroe estaba en la casa de su amigo el alquimista mientras que ambos estaban en calzoncillos mientras tenían un delantal y equipo de protección mientras preparaban algo...

Metanfetamina.

-(Ya me vi todo Breaking Bad)- Pensó Shieldpool mientras cocinaba la Meta.

El asunto era simple.

La mayoría de sustancias de esta categoría eran sumamente reducidas en el reino, no porque no hubiese mercado para ellas, sino porque no había suficiente oferta o bien no la querrían porque era producida por semihumanos.

Es por eso que este era un espectro tan explotable.

Naofumi después de su incidente obtuvo excelentes ideas, entre ellas recibió de forma divina el conocimiento para poder preparar estos cristales, y claro obtendría algunas cosas más.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó el Alquimista.

-Espera.- Dijo el héroe mientras terminaba de romper los cristales de la bandeja y levantaba uno para poder observarlo mejor.

Era un cristal blanquecino, y se notaba claramente que no era puro, este era un modelo imperfecto pero serviría por ahora ya que como era nuevo aún podían mejorar y la gente de aquí no es precisamente delicados a esto.

Naofumi casi se descuida la ver como su amigo quería agarrar un poco de eso.

-¡No!- Le dijo golpeando su mano.- No consumas el producto.

-Auch.- Dijo el hombre.- No tenías que pegarme tan duro.

-Si quieres algo, toma un poco de la otra mesa.- Dijo Naofumi apuntando a otra de las mesas donde había un polvo blanco en ella.

El alquimista algo dudoso se acercó a ver lo que era.

Justo antes de que Naofumi lo tomara por la cabeza y pegue su cara contra el polvo blanco.

-¡Inhálalo, hijo de puta!

El alquimista se resistió un segundo antes de inhalar el producto de forma inconsciente.

En ese momento fue como si su corazón se detuviese...

Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta el punto que la iris fue completamente suprimida, en este punto el podía oler los colores y saborear los pensamientos de la gente.

Todo se movía más lento que él y tenía muchísima energía en estos momentos.

-¿Estas aburrido?- Preguntó Naofumi.

El alquimista giró su cabeza solo para ver un ser de casi 2 metros que era literalmente un demonio, un ser de color negro con verde y morado el cual escupía humo cada vez que hablaba mientras tenía un escudo en su mano derecha.

-Si...- Dijo el alquimista.

-Haz esto.- Dijo el demonio entregándole unos planos y apartándose para mostrar un montón de materia prima para usar.

-Si.- Dijo antes de comenzar a trabajar.

De vuelta en la realidad...

-Creo que le afectó.- Dijo Shieldpool mirando a su amigo.

Este estaba usando sus habilidades alquímicas para crear las cosas que le había pedido, además de hacer las copias del doujin que tenía, todo eso a una velocidad alucinante, además de que lo hacía con una cara de entre loco y muerto.

Quizás no fue buena idea crear una cepa mutante de marihuana usando cocaína como abono.

**{Bienvenido a Colombia}**

**[Eso fue racista]**

* * *

**Un mes después...**

Los negocios habían sido geniales por no usar otra palabra, no, fueron más que geniales fueron inigualables.

El negocio de las hamburguesas les había permitido ganancias de casi el 500% de la inversión, ya que el gusto de los ciudadanos no era tan refinado podía realizar unos trucos para que vender más.

Las hamburguesas que usaba solo tenían un 30% de carne real, el resto era una combinación de soja, especias y condimentos. Solo con este truco pudo hacer rendir 5 veces más una sola unidad de carne, obteniendo así más ganancias.

Gracias a algunos elementos que introdujo en el escudo para obtener mejoras pudo desbloquear algunos interesantes y las mejoras de los mismos.

Entre ellos uno que permitía realzar el sabor de sus comidas, otro que le permita obtener mejores cosechas y finalmente otro que le permitía negociar mejor.

Gracias eso, no solamente obtuvo materiales buenos y por un bajo precio, si no que aún le permitió realzar la calidad del producto final.

Así mismo obtuvo mejoras en cuando a la droga...

La cual fue un gran éxito entre los pobladores de clase baja y alta.

Claro que su progreso no le hiso gracia a algunos de los reyes del bajo mundo de Melromac, pero al final fueron destronados por el único Héroe del Escudo siendo convertidos en meros vasallos ya que todos estaban siguiendo la misma regla.

Quién más dinero tenga, es quién manda.

Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Ya que en estos momentos Shieldpool se encontraba disfrutando de su más reciente adquisición... un prostíbulo.

Bueno, o eso era antes...

Las luces psicodélicas distorsionaban la visibilidad en la oscuridad del lugar, muchos hombres y algunas mujeres estaban reunidos en este lugar donde el olor del pecado era totalmente abrumador, vestidos con ropas de estilos muy parecidos a los actuales.

Una música sin letras, totalmente ambiental que incitaba a pegar los cuerpos uno con el otro era lo que sonaba en este lugar.

Desde varias plataformas, chicas tanto humanas como semihumanas estaban bailando con un equipo que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

El local contaba con una escalera doble que era por donde la gente entraba en este lugar, más al centro en uno de los lados estaba el bar con licores de todo tipo desde destilados hasta carbonatados, todos de producción casera, mientras que del otro lado estaba la banda que tocaba las canciones con ayuda de un ecualizador creado por magia y más hacia el fondo se podía ver un montón de sillas dispersas con una mesa central.

Y en el fondo mismo estaba un logo de un escudo con dos cuernos y una cola naciendo de la parte de abajo.

Todo esto era visible desde un balcón el cual estaba cerrado para el público ya que este solo era accesible para el dueño y para su asistente.

-Su bebida, Naofumi-sama.- Dijo Raphtalia.

La pequeña niña que trabajaba medio tiempo en el puesto de hamburguesas había subido tanto de nivel gracias a sus actividades que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer adulta.

Vestida como la secretaria personal de Naofumi con un traje hecho a medida de un purpura pálido, un traje sutil y elegante con una camisa sin mangas de un amarillo claro con pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

En estos momentos ella le traía a su jefe en una bandeja un vaso de whisky on the rocks.

-Gracias, Rapthalia.- Dijo Naofumi.- Si quieres puedes irte ya, mañana es un día importante.

-La verdad, me gustaría quedarme un poco más con usted.- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-No te sobreesfuerzes.- Le dijo Shieldpool.- Pero no voy a detenerte.

Ella asintió gustosa antes de sentarse en otro de los sillones justo al lado de su amo mientras que este miraba a la chica con una sonrisa antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

Naofumi estaba vestido con un traje negro de finísima calidad con una camisa blanca sin corbata mientras que en su rostro portaba su característica máscara verde el cual ahora portaba una estructura mucho más estética y de mayor calidad.

Máscara que ha sido vista como la salvación y el terror por muchos.

Shieldpool removió suavemente el hielo en su vaso el cual giraba entre el licor con un movimiento de muñeca antes de llevárselo a la boca y beber un poco, como si la máscara no estuviese allí.

-Es bueno ser el Rey.

* * *

**00:00:00**

Finalmente el tiempo había llegado, el momento de una nueva ola ha llegado y los héroes habían sido convocados para enfrentarla.

Una grieta en el cielo se abrió de donde salieron muchos enemigos, tales como golems, zombies, insectos monstruos los cuales no perdieron tiempo en intentar invadir la ciudad, no se sabe porque exactamente pero había algo que estaba guiándolos a todos a un poblado cercano.

Finalmente todos los monstruos llegaron a la ciudad, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, era un poblado totalmente fantasma.

Un zombi miro curioso en lo alto de un puesto de vigilancia había una esfera de color púrpura que le hacía sentir un tirón que lo ataría a la zona, este era un objeto que era usado para atraer a los monstruos pero era una versión más poderosa de la misma.

Este mismo zombi vago por la ciudad hasta que finalmente llego al borde de la misma, pero cuando intento pasarla se encontró que no podía, era como si tuviese un campo de fuerza que le impidiese salir de la ciudad.

Lo más curioso era que a lo lejos podía ver una estructura con luces y algo de música saliendo de ella... era como un concierto.

Y pues en efecto, lo era.

Una estructura de madera hacía de escenario mientras que arcos del mismo material sostenían unas piedras que iluminaban a la banda que era aclamada por todas las personas de la ciudad, razón por la cual estaba vacía.

Shieldpool había organizado todo esto, reunir a todas las personas en este concierto por un par de horas mientras la Ola duraba y usaba la ciudad como una trampa para peces, los monstruos podían entrar, más no salir.

Cuenta la historia de un mago

Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró

Porque a pesar de su magia

No había podido encontrar el amor.

La banda que estaba tocando era llamada Rata Blanca, un grupo de juglares que habían sido acogidos por Shieldpool y adiestrados en este nuevo formato para atraer a las masas.

En este concierto tenia de todo y todos los géneros desde los clásicos hasta una banda pop de idols semihumanas, incluso estaba Tarkus el cual había sido ascendido a gerente de los puestos de hamburguesas.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- Dijo el cantante antes de salir de la escena y dar lugar al grupo de Pop.

Pero esta situación no podría durar para siempre, por lo cual Shieldpool tendría que encargarse de la situación lo más pronto posible.

A unos kilómetros de la ciudad y del concierto se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea que definiría esta Ola, era una quimera como tal con cabeza de León, cola de serpiente y cabeza de cabra en el lomo.

Y así mismo estaba luchando contra los 3 héroes, el de la lanza con sus chicas atrás, el del arco lanzando flechas de luz y finalmente el de la espada luchando solo por su lado.

-Este tipo es más duro de lo que pensé.- Dijo el de la espada.

-Quizás sea por culpa de la cabra.- Comentó el del arco.

Pues en efecto, la cabeza de la cabra estaba realizando canticos que realizaban un continuo buffo a su cuerpo central, haciendo su piel más dura de lo normal.

-Entonces solo tenemos que intentarlo más duro.- Dijo el de la lanza.

-¡Motoyasu-sama!- Dijo como una fangirl la maldita de Malty.

Pero tan concentrados estaban que no notaron a una persona que estaba caminando hacia ellos, había tomado el camino largo, por la llanura mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso de whisky on the rocks.

De pronto la quimera dejo de atacar a los héroes ya que un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, un olor refinado a madera y un marcado olor a pecado, la criatura se giró para ver a quien habia llegado.

-Se están tardando demasiado.- Dijo la voz.- No van a matarlo con esa estrategia.

Asi mismo los héroes se giraron para ver a quien había llegado, vestido con su traje estaba el dueño de los locales de hamburguesas, el concierto, las bandas y las drogas.

El señor de los bajos instintos, Itawani Naofumi, alias Shieldpool.

-¿Quién diablos es este tipo?- Preguntó Motoyasu apuntando con la lanza.

-No se permiten civiles.- Dijo el del arco mientras cargaba su arco.- Retirese, nosotros lo protegeremos.

-Oh si.- Dijo Shieldpool mientras se acomodaba un poco su camisa mostrando algo de su pecho.- Creo que no me reconocen de esta manera.

Acto seguido el hombre bien vestido levantó su mano izquierda donde se reveló que tenía un pequeño reloj con forma de escudo, este de pronto brillo antes de convertirse en el escudo del héroe.

-Naofumi.- Gruño Motoyasu preparando su lanza.

Pero Shieldpool simplemente lo ignoró y se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios mientras sorbía un poco.

-No tengo tiempo para sus pequeñas disputas o sud falsas acusaciones.- Dijo Naofumi haciendo que pareciera que eran simples niños.

Shieldpool se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa a los héroes mientras extendía levemente los brazos como si fuesen sus alas de ángel.

-He venido a traerles la salvación.

El sonido del aire silbante fue escuchado antes de lo inevitable.

**BANG**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Una poderosa bala fue disparada y fue directamente contra la cabeza de cabra la cual fue correspondida con la completa destrucción de la cabeza en una explosión sangrienta.

-¡¿Ese tipo hiso eso?!- Preguntó Motoyasu.

-Imposible, no sentí nada de magia.- Comento el de la espada.

-No fue magia, fue un arma de fuego.- Dijo el del arco.

Esto sorprendió a los héroes y confundió a los equipos.

-¿Estás diciendo que este tipo tiene a un francotirador con el?- Pregunto Motoyasu.

Pues así como habían dicho era un francotirador el cual estaba trabajando con el.

-Objetivo eliminado, Naofumi-Sama.- Dijo Raphtalia a través de su comunicador, mientras acababa de cargar nuevamente su arma de francotirador, con balas muy grandes, municiones explosivas.

-Ahora acabalo.- Dijo Naofumi con una sonrisa mientras presionaba suavemente el comunicador mágico en su oído.

-*Hai*

-Chicos, me gustaría quedarme. Pero tengo un concierto el cual asistir como buen anfitrión que soy.

Acto seguido Naofumi metió su mano dentro de su saco antes de sacar un pequeño cilindro con un botón rojo en él.

**BANG**

Otra bala fue disparada mientras la cabeza de la quimera era totalmente explotada en una lluvia sangrienta.

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba en el pueblo el ítem que atraía a los monstruos comenzó a largar un gas de color morado sumamente denso, tan denso que quedaba al ras del suelo mientras la cantidad de monstruos era totalmente ridícula debido a que ninguno podía salir.

El mismo objeto de pronto comenzó a cambiar a un color rojizo, luego naranja hasta que llegara al color blanco.

-Ah... y pueden dejar de llamarme el héroe del escudo.- Dijo Naofumi mientras presionaba el botón que sostenía en su mano derecha.- Llámenme... El señor del Pecado.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

El pequeño objeto en la ciudad explotó haciendo que el gas se encienda, resultando todo en una gran explosión que se llevó a todos los monstruos y el pueblo consigo.

El nuevo señor del bajo mundo le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de lanzar el vaso vacío al suelo mientras dejaba el detonador en el mismo lugar.

Antes de recorrer el páramo hacia el pueblo en llamas se arregló su traje y le dedicó una última frase a los héroes.

-Bienvenidos a las ligas mayores.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.**

**Admito que al principio no sabía cómo continuar el fic, pero luego de unos ajustes me di cuenta de cómo debería continuarlo.**

**Son las 5 de la tarde y está por oscurecer, la verdad tuve una semana pesada y exámenes, y admito que quería llorar.**

**Pero bueno, estamos a salvo hasta junio, por lo cual véanme la próxima semana.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico. Aquí su amigo Devil, trayéndoles un nuevo y el ultimo cap de este fic.**

**Si, se que esto podría dar para mucho mas, pero la verdad cada vez se me hace mas difícil entregar algo de calidad por lo que decidí optar por lo sano y cortarlo y en todo caso dejárselo a alguien que pueda manejarlo.**

**Pero bueno, no quiero entretenerlos más y vamos al fic.**

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- Dijo una de las idols del concierto.

La situación estaba más que calmada, no habían transcurrido más de 2 horas con 15 minutos desde que el concierto había comenzado, aunque actualmente era más un festival que otra cosa, pero lo importante era que las personas aún no tenían ni indicios de querer irse.

Lo cual eso fue a pedir de boca para Naofumi y sus intereses ya que el pueblo estaba destruido y la ola detenida, habia sedado a la población mientras que el y su secretaría se encargaban del asunto.

Y hablando del diablo...

-¡Ahora les daremos unas palabras de nuestro patrocinador!- Dijo la chica gato antes de darle la voz a Naofumi el cual había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Gracias, corazón.- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica cerca de sus orejas.

La gata luego de eso salió del escenario dándole a su amo todo el protagonismo, ella avanzó hasta estar detrás del escenario donde estaban todos los demás artistas del show.

Ella se acercó a un espejo antes de retocarse un poco el maquillaje antes de quitar la base del producto que ocultaba la marca del esclavo que la joven portaba en el pecho.

Así mismo los músicos que bebían una cerveza fría cerca de la joven gata tenían las marcas del esclavo en sus brazos o cuellos en conjunto con otros tatuajes que los hacían lucir como verdaderos cantantes de Rock.

Y no eran los únicos ya que todos y cada uno de los participantes de este show estaban bajo en contrato del esclavo, y su único amo es...

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!- Dijo Naofumi saludando a todos y cada uno de los participantes.

Todos ellos gritaron al recibir al empresario que hizo posible este festival, ya sea que algunos supiesen que era el héroe del escudo o no, no les importaba en este momento ya que estaban satisfechos y alegres o simplemente drogados.

-¡Es para mi con gran placer vengo a decirles que la Ola actual ha pasado!

-¡Si!- Gritaron.

El héroe del escudo se vio complacido al ver tal reacción ya que significa que los tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano, podría decir lo que fuera ahora y la gente lo seguiría amando y es justo lo que hará.

-Pero.- Comentó mientras levantaba los brazos haciendo que la multitud se calmase unos segundos antes de que su voz denotase un gran pesar.- Es con gran pesar que les informo que muchas de las viviendas resultaron severamente dañadas y en algunos casos fueron totalmente arrasadas.

Las emociones negativas no tardaron en llegar ya que muchos se lamentaron por la perdida de sus bienes materiales, otros simplemente suspiraron ya que habían esperado un desarrollo similar, pero justo cuando las esperanzas parecían flaquear Shieldpool decidió ser su salvador.

-No teman mis hermanos.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos midiendo las palabras exactas para causar simpatía y empatía hacia ellos para que le crean.- Yo tengo la solución para ustedes.

A las espaldas del empresario se extendió una gran tela donde se podía ver que eran los planos de unas casas con 2 habitaciones, 2 baños, y un gran área común con cocina y así mismo unos muebles ya de prefabrica.

-Este de aquí son un prototipo de casa de producción masiva la cual estoy dispuesto a entregar 1 casa a cada familia.- Dijo haciendo que todos queden sorprendidos, en algunos casos alegres y otros algo desconfiados, pero Naofumi ya había tenido esto en mente.- Pero no será del todo gratis, solo les pido que 1 miembro de cada familia trabaje en una fábrica de mi propiedad.

Acto seguido el heroe del escudo aplaudió un par de veces dando la señal a varias de las cantantes salgan de bambalinas mientras usando su encanto les entregaban a todo hombre un papel de buena calidad donde estaba estipulado un contrato.

-Lean con detenimiento, en caso de que no puedan leer una de nuestras asistentes se los leerá.- Comentó Naofumi antes de chasquear los dedos para que unos trabajadores traigan una mesa con una silla donde se sentó Rapthalia.- Mi asistente personal será la encargada de aceptar los contratos una vez que hayan aceptado las condiciones del mismo.

Al terminar de decir eso vio con una sonrisa de dientes como muchos de los miembros del público comenzaban a leer o escuchar los términos del contrato, los cuales eran sumamente buenos.

Entre ellos se involucra que habrá como mínimo 1 trabajador en el hogar por casa, además de eso tendrán acceso a agua corriente, seguro medico y acceso a la educación básica, todo esto gratis.

O al menos eso era lo que parecía en un principio.

Naofumi había calculado la destrucción del poblado desde mucho antes de la aparición de la Ola, ¿Pudo haber evitado la destrucción del mismo?... Definitivamente, pero eso no le convenía.

Gracias a esto estaría obteniendo una gran cantidad de mano de obra a un precio sumamente bajo y les pagaría una pequeña parte de las ganancias finales que obtendría, claro que de todas maneras esas pequeñas ganancias para ellos seguirán siendo más grandes que sus ganancias normales.

Incluso darles seguro medico y educación para ellos solo lo beneficiaría a la larga ya que era una inversión generando un sentimiento de deuda para su empleador y más mano de obra competente para si mismo.

Básicamente estaba colocando un hermoso y deseable collar de esclavitud en todo este pueblo sin que ellos lo supieran, no, ellos lo deseaban.

-Los que estén de acuerdo con el contrato den un paso al frente.

Y así lentamente todas y cada una de las familias comenzaron a subir al escenario donde Rapthalia recibía los contratos con la firma de los miembros y con ayuda de un sello de mesa marcaba a dichos miembros con el símbolo del esclavo.

Naofumi sonrió ya que en menos de 2 horas todos y cada uno de los pobladores estaban bajo su mando, finalmente levantó su brazo antes de gritar la señal.

-¡Ahora, muchachos!

Acto seguido un grupo de alquimistas, obreros y magos, todos pagados por Naofumi, fueron hasta las ruinas de la ciudad y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo desmantelando, destruyendo y rehaciendo todo el pueblo en base a las especificaciones de su contratista.

La velocidad de los trabajadores era totalmente asombrosa siendo que un grupo de 3 integrantes con 1 de cada tipo de trabajador estaba terminando la casa en menos de 4 horas, siendo 3 para construirlas y 1 para reparar los detalles finales.

Los trabajadores y magos limpiaron el área antes de que los segundos levantaran la estructura, y algunos muebles fijos, desde el suelo siendo de piedra y tierra, los alquimistas cambiaban su estructura haciéndolos de piedra, madera y demás.

Así finalmente antes de que el cielo adquiriera ese tono anaranjado característico del amanecer un nuevo poblado estaba en pie y listo para recibir a sus habitantes.

Todo había salido según lo planeado, por la noche otro grupo terminaría los detalles como la plaza, la escuela y la fabrica en cuestión, otro grupo de constructores se encargaría de ello durante la noche.

Shieldpool caminó lentamente seguido de los pobladores que estaban totalmente asombrados por esto, nunca en sus vidas habrían esperado tener una mínima parte de este estilo de vida y ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos.

El héroe del escudo se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien se tropezaba y se giró para ver al antiguo líder del poblado, un hombre grande y fuerte, este estaba arrodillado en el piso mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Lentamente Naofumi se acercó al mismo y le extendió una mano para levantarlo, el hombre tomó con ambas manos la mano de su nuevo señor y lloró de felicidad mientras que el resto del pueblo lo rodeaba.

Shieldpool soltó al hombre antes de extender sus brazos como si fuera a recibir un abrazo mientras que todos los del pueblo extendían una mano para tocarlo aunque sea un poco en una muestra de cariño y casi adoración al héroe.

Mientras que, a lo lejos, los otros 3 héroes lo vieron todo y estaban disgustados al ver las artimañas del héroe, pero más que estos cierta joven llamada Malty estaba a punto de gritar mientras que las venas en su cabeza palpitaban al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

-(Maldito... Tate no Yuusha!).- Pensó la joven mientras que se mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho mientras pensaba lo que esto significaría a largo plazo para ella.

No solo había quedado como un verdadero héroe al salvar a todos y darles un nuevo hogar, si no que también había generado que todos los ciudadanos del reino llegasen a respetarlo e incluso a amarlo, mientras que el poder de la familia real menguaba.

-¿Que piensan de el?- Preguntó Motoyasu a los otros héroes mientras que Malty no era una conversadora en estos momentos.

-Es un malvado, un tirano que pronto conocerá la justicia.- Fue la rápida respuesta de Itsuki el cual simplemente veía la vileza de las intenciones de Naofumi el cual prácticamente estaba esclavizado a toda una comunidad dejando de lado lo demás.

Ren por su parte se mantuvo callado mientras pensaba con detenimiento y a profundidad su respuesta ya que si bien las intenciones del héroe del escudo no eran del todo altruistas, no podía negar el hecho de que estaba haciendo un bien mayor.

Además incluso si los héroes actuales lograban vencer las olas, ¿Que ocurriría después? Los pobres seguirán siendo pobres y los ricos igual. Ser un héroe no aseguraba que las personas que salve tendrán una vida digna.

-...

Motoyasu miro a ambos obteniendo reacciones disparejas y sinceramente no sabía que decir, por un lado no le agradaba mucho Naofumi por lo que le hizo a Malty, pero por otro lado no podía negar las contribuciones que ha hecho.

El héroe de la lanza no dijo nada mientras que sacaba de su bolsa una hamburguesa envuelta en papel y se la comía soltando un suspiro de felicidad al degustarla.

La princesa del reino se dio vuelta y vio con una cara de incredulidad como el rubio estaba consumiendo la mercancía del enemigo.

Motoyasu se dio cuenta de la mirada de su compañera.

-¿Que?

* * *

Al día siguiente...

La noche había pasado con suma facilidad y demasiado rápido para el gusto de muchos de los probadores ya que fue la primera vez que durmieron en una cama con resortes entre sábanas de esta calidad.

FUUUUUU

El sonido de un silbato marcó las 7 de la mañana en la fábrica que está a tan solo unos cientos de metros de este poblado, que había que resaltar el hecho de que era un estereotipo de fabrica, esta había sido construida durante la noche por el segundo equipo de trabajadores de Naofumi.

Así mismo mientras que 1 miembro de la familia iba a la fábrica a trabajar, los niños iran a la la escuela y el resto del pueblo hará los trabajos regulares que siempre han hecho.

-¡Muy bien, muchachos!- Dijo Naofumi mientras guiaba a los nuevos trabajadores a diferentes lineas de ensamblado.- ¡Su trabajo será armar los maternales que tengan enfrente!

Así los trabajadores comenzaron a hacer lo que le dijeron, mientras que un grupo ensamblaba piezas pequeñas otro tomaba esas piezas y las ensamblan con otras.

Cabe decir que en la fábrica no había solamente personas del poblado, si no de otro poblado e incluso de la capital que vinieron a trabajar aquí, atraídos por la promesa de una casa gratis con un trabajo decente.

Naofumi los recibió con los brazos abiertos, ya que no le importaba que sean hombres o mujeres, o humanos o no, mientras hagan su trabajo el les daría lo que merecieron.

Dejando eso de lado el héroe del escudo vio complacido como todos sus trabajadores estaban produciendo en masa una gran variedad de productos desde carretas para Firolials hasta elementos más pequeños como cortadores, afiladores e incluso encendedores.

Esto no solamente era producido para vender en Melromarc ya que Naofumi había hecho contactos con mercaderes de otros países que comprarían sus productos, su negocio ahora era internacional.

De pronto un sonido diferente llamó la atención del empresario y se asomó a la ventana donde un soldado del reino había llegado con un mensaje para su persona, una invitación a la celebración de los Héroes por vencer la Ola.

-Rapthalia.- Dijo Naofumi de pronto.

Ella apareció de pronto acercándose desde el final del pasillo cuando sus oídos captaron su nombre, ella siempre estaba escuchando y siempre estaba prácticamente en la sombra de su amo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella.

-Prepara nuestros trajes de gala, tendremos una visita con el Rey.

* * *

La noche cayó finalmente sobre el reino bañándolo en la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las familias trabajadoras estaban reunidas nuevamente en la comodidad de sus hogares disfrutando del mismo y de las ganancias por su arduo trabajo luego de pasar el día en la fábrica.

Mientras que por su lado el dueño de la fábrica estaba siendo transportado en una carrosa hermosamente decorada hacia el castillo, en el cual se llevaba acabo un baile en celebración de que los héroes lograron superar la Ola eso y de que al reino le estaba yendo bien en el área comercial, claro gracias a Naofumi por pagar sus impuestos.

Finalmente la carrosa tirada por Firolials se detuvo frente al castillo mientras que la puerta era abierta por el cochero y de allí bajaban Naofumi vestido con un elegante traje negro con una corbata del mismo color, y claro su camisa y mascara de color verde brillante, mientras que a su lado estaba Rapthalia vestida con un vestido azul sin tirantes con un corte en la pierna derecha.

-¿Entramos?- Le pregunto Iwatani extendiéndole el brazo a la chica mapache.

-Encantada.-Respondió ella.

* * *

Shieldpool estaba disfrutando de la velada mientras bailaba con su secretaría con suma elegancia atrayendo nuevamente las miradas de las personas, incluyendo las del rey y su hija desde la lejanía.

Durante todo este tiempo el empresario había estado manteniendo una sonrisa irónica por no decir otra palabra.

Así ambos bailaron hasta que la canción se detuvo y juntos fueron para probar algo del catherine el cual estaba siendo servido por un restaurante que, obviamente, estaba bajo el mando de Naofumi.

Su tiempo en este mundo había sido relativamente corto pero sumamente lucrativo, su influencia se había expandido como un virus fue hasta divertido compararlo con la Peste Negra.

Naofumi se sirvió en un pequeño plato algunas botanas de papá y algo de jamón, pero cuando estaba por llevárselas a la boca fue detenido por el mismísimo chef.

-Disculpe, mi señor, esta comida no es apta para usted.- Comentó mientras hacía un sutil gesto con su dedo y el cuello indicando que estaba envenenado.

-Comprendo.- Dijo mientras cerraba sus dedos y lo convertía sutilmente en un puño.

-Naofumi-sama.- Llamó Rapthalia mientras le ofrecía algo de su propio plato, el cual rápidamente el mencionado degusto.- ¿Esta rico?

-Siempre puedo contar contigo, Rapthalia.- Comentó claramente agradecido ya que ella pudo distinguir los venenos.- Gracias.

-Naofumi-sama.- Dijo esta levemente sonrojada.

Pero la felicidad de ambos fue interrumpida cuando frente a ellos alguien lanzó un guante y este fue nada menos que Motoyasu el que, como siempre, traía a cuestas a Malty la cual claramente le había lavado el cerebro con mentiras.

-Te reto.- Dijo este.

Naofumi no le dirigió la palabra y lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía coqueteando descaradamente con su secretaría.

-¿Rapthalia es tu esclava, no?- Pregunto Motoyasu.

-En este reino no esta prohibida la esclavitud.- Fue la rápida respuesta del héroe del escudo.

-Pero no podemos, somos Héroes.- Respondió Motoyasu.

Toda esta conversación comenzó a atraer miradas y la atención de personas indeseadas, justamente como planeo Malty ya que ella supo que si presionaba socialmente no podrían negarse.

Naofumi claramente vio esto y decidió jugar su juego, pero con sus propias reglas.

-¿Que me darás si gano?- Preguntó el enmascarado yendo directo al punto.

-Si tu ganas podrás seguir como hasta ahora.- Fue la respuesta de Motoyasu.

Por su parte el empresario bufó ya que era ridículo las perdidas eran demasiadas con relación a las ganancias, pero quizás había una posibilidad.

-Eso es ridículo en muchos sentidos.- Dijo mirando su reloj antes de que este se convierta en el característico escudo del héroe.

Pero pareciera que todo fue practicado en una obra de teatro que apenas decir eso el Rey se levantó del trono y dijo con toda la autoridad que podía.

-El desafío ha llegado hasta mis oídos y concedo validez al duelo.

Naofumi sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muy bien, pero si gano, solo pido que me permita decir unas palabras.- Comentó mientras hacía una reverencia burlona.

-¿Que acaso no las puedes decir ahora?- Preguntó Motoyasu mientras le apuntaba con su lanza.

-Oh, claro que puedo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero no sería divertido.

El Rey vio esto con el ceño fruncido antes de ordenar a los guardias para que desalojaran la pista de los bailarines mientras que ambos retadores comenzaron a caminar al frente hasta estar a unos metros el uno del otro.

Malty fue la primera en dar un paso al frente para marcar el inició de la pelea.

-¡Comiencen!

Motoyasu contrajo los músculos de sus piernas y apretó fuertemente su lanza con anticipación para su ataque, hasta que...

**BANG**

**AHHHHH**

Un sonido congeló a todos los presentes mientras que en el campo de batalla se podía ver a Motoyasu en el suelo gritando mientras sostiene su pierna ensangrentada por una herida de perforación al mismo tiempo que Naofumi sostiene un rectángulo de metal humeante.

Le había disparado en la pierna al héroe de la lanza.

-Creo que he ganado.- Comentó sutilmente mientras guardaba su arma.

-¡Motoyasu-sama!- Gritó "Preocupada" Malty.

-Maldito... eso es trampa.- Dijo Motoyasu desde el suelo.

-Tu ibas a retar a un duelo a un rival que no puede atacar, respóndeme, ¿en que momento era justo este duelo? ¿O es solo a conveniencia tuya?

De pronto la princesa trató de acercarse pero fueron detenida por los demás guardias que no la dejaban pasar incluso aunque ella se los ordenara.

-Apártense.- Dijo el heroe del arco no pudiendo soportar tal injusticia.

Pero nuevamente los guaridas no se movieron.

-Ellos no se moverán.- Dijo Naofumi.- Todos ellos son mis sirvientes ahora.

Malty se alejó sorprendida antes de gritar que no era justo antes de volver a gritar por Motoyasu el cual había intentado levantarse para continuar la pelea, pero solo recibió un disparo en la otra pierna.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Grito el heroe del arco.- ¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡La justicia siempre prevalecerá!

-Y dime...- Comentó mirando al joven como si fuese un insecto.- ¿Quien eres tu?

¡-¿Como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a Itsuki-sama?!- Vocifero el caballero que siempre le lamia las suelas.- ¡El es el heroe del arco!

-Si, es por eso.- Respondió.- El es el heroe del arco, solo un niño con un estupido y distorsionado sentido de la justicia que fue transportado a otro mundo... ¿Crees que tu "Justicia" es superior a la de las demás solo por que es impartida por ti? ¿Un niño que se cree mejor y más sabio en sus 15 años que no ha vivido ni un año en este mundo que un hombre que ha vivido varias décadas más?

Itsuki se mordió la lengua un segundo antes de que intentase decir algo, pero no fue oido o le presentaron atención.

-Bueno, no es como que me importe.- Confesó el héroe con la pistola antes de mirar su reloj.- Y por este medio oficialmente soy el dueño del pais... buenas noches.

-¿Que?- Fue lo único que pudieron decir.

-Mientras se desarrollaba esta velada yo me hice con la ultima empresa libre del país, siendo que gracias a eso, todo el sector de producción y comercio esta bajo mi mando ya que cada uno de ellos son mis esclavos.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Asi es.- Respondió las palabras llenas de miedo de la princesa.- Si alguno de ustedes llegase a ponerme un dedo encima, podría convertir este país en nada más que una podre tierra estéril ya que mis amigos extranjeros estarían más que felices de vengarme.

La multitud quedo totalmente anonadada mientras que la persona más poderosa del reino caminaba hacia la salida mientras que los guardias le abrían paso.

-Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente reflexión...- Este se dio la vuelta al ver a todos los heroes.- ¿Que es bueno? ¿Que es malo? ¿Que es justicia? ¿Que es injusticia?... ¿Los héroes son buenos? ¿Las villanos malvados?. Estos términos están separados por una linea tan fina como la perspectiva. Un soldado asesino de enemigos es una bendición para un ejército y un terror para los otros... Niños que nunca han conocido la guerra y otros que no conocen la paz tienen valores totalmente diferentes. ¡Los que están más arriba deciden lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal! ¿¡Dices que la justicia prevalecerá?! ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Quien gane esta guerra se convertirá en Justicia!

Naofumi sonrió triunfante.

-Y yo ya gané esta guerra.

* * *

**00:00:00:00**

Una gigantesca grieta apareció en el cielo mientras que este parecía caerse a pedazos como si fuese una ventana de cristal, pero en realidad era el portal a otra dimensión, el causante de las actividades llamadas Olas, esta vez el enemigo era un barco volador, Buque de guerra fantasma.

La tripulación de este era bastante variada, desde algunos tripulantes zombis hasta un pulpo bajo la cubierta, por su parte el capitán el cual estaba diferenciado con un sombrero y una gabardina roja.

Pero había algo curioso esta vez, ya habían pasado mas de 5 minutos y aun no habían llegaron los héroes, el capitán se acerco al borde para ver al suelo y al hacerlo sus ojos literalmente se salieron de sus cuencas.

-Fuego.

En ese momento el cielo se volvió de un color naranja mientras que este prácticamente ardía antes de que sobre el barco cayera una lluvia de fuego y acero, desde balas de bajo calibre hasta grandes proyectiles provocaron que el barco sea totalmente destruido en una gigantesca explosión mientras que sus restos se inmolaban hacia la distancia.

Mientras tanto en el suelo estaba nuevamente Shieldpool sosteniendo un vaso de Whisky a las rocas vestido con su característico esmoquin mirando con una cara seria como el barco caía, levanto su vaso antes de revolverlo suavemente antes de darle un sorbo.

-Hmp

El frio liquido bajo por su garganta mientras le producía un repentino aumento de calor, algo de esperarse de una bebida destilada, pero esto tenia poca importancia mientras que a sus espaldas comenzaba a acercarse su ejercito personal, conformado no solo por los guardias del país, si no de mercenarios y muchos ciudadanos completamente armados.

Con un simple movimiento termino de beber su licor andes de deshacerse del vaso que portaba, rápidamente su atención se vio dirigida hacia una hermosa joven con el ceño sumamente fruncido, vestida con un kimono negro con un curioso abanico que denotaba poder.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, Héroe del escudo?- Pregunto la chica.

Naofumi se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía y agitaba su cabeza levemente antes de mirar a la joven antes de que un fuerte viento agitase las solapas de su traje.

-Llámame, Shieldpool.-Le dijo antes de apuntarle a la joven de otro mundo con una pistola. -Y tú, probaras los disparos de mi pistola… y luego de mi arma.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**BYE**


End file.
